


幽藍邊界

by abbabccd05



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coda, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 有個伊恩會永遠為她所做的事情埋怨她。有個伊恩則會永遠深愛著她。這兩個伊恩將存在於同一個時空裡直至時間盡頭的事實，卻並不奇怪。





	幽藍邊界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557042) by [Apricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/pseuds/Apricot). 



 

那只是個夢而已。夢。

那也有可能是記憶的碎片，來自從前—回到他們還很快樂的時候。甚至有可能是在漢娜出生之前，因為她在那段回憶裡感覺不到她的氣息。

他們正在岸邊散步，天空灰藍而沈重。涼風四起，身邊的一切變得冰冷，但她記得自己有多麽感激，散發著暖意的伊恩就在她身邊。他的存在令她心安，他光溜溜的手指握著她的，指尖的觸感熱得發燙。這是她全身上下唯一不覺得冷的地方。

然而最大的問題，卻是她無法將這個片刻嵌進任何一段記憶裡。寫完書的好幾個月後，她就不再造訪任何非線性時空，而是開始在現存的時間裡繼續向前。但是接著…就像她有時會突然驚醒，發覺自己正在用波斯語思考或是說話，她會用一個十年前才學到的片語，去取代另一個她還是孩子時就知道怎麼用的句子，直到她發現身邊的人都用一種茫然的眼神望著她。

但這段記憶是如此的真實—輕風拂過她的臉龐，他的手指交纏著她的，冰涼著水包圍著她的腳—她幾乎想拿起電話打給伊恩，向他確認這是過往雲煙，都是過去的事情，而她再也沒有任何一絲希望可以放心地和他待在一起，安穩地窩在他的臂彎，心想一切都將會平安無事。

她沒有打電話。自從漢娜的喪禮結束後，他就不曾與她說過一句話；從他們一同埋葬了他們的孩子之後，他就不曾再正眼看過她。當時的他甚至不敢看著她的眼睛，原因不言而喻。有個伊恩會永遠為她所做的事情埋怨她。有個伊恩則會永遠深愛著她。這兩個伊恩將存在於同一個時空裡直至時間盡頭的事實，卻並不奇怪。

整整一週的時間，記憶的碎片時來時往，輪流折磨卻也安撫著她。直到有一天晚上，她夢見手裡握著電話，耳邊傳來他的聲音，於是隔天早晨，她終於願意嚥下驕傲，撥通了電話。

「哈囉？」

「嗨。」

他知道打來的人是誰。她坐在座位裡交疊起雙腿，並在微微傾身時咬著嘴唇，細細聽著話筒裡從好幾哩外的地方傳來的輕柔呼吸。她數著自己的心跳。

「有什麼事嗎，路易絲？」伊恩問道。他的聲音比起從前更嘶啞也疲憊了不少，或許是因為他老了，也或許是他睡得不夠，又或許是因為打來的人是她。她想像著他徹夜工作的模樣，獨自一人，伏在書按上一疊一疊的紙張裡，眼鏡稍稍滑落在鼻梁上，迷失在無止盡的計算公式之中。

或許不是獨自一人。他很有可能跟什麼人在一起。她將這個想法甩開。

「你還好嗎？」她有些猶豫，因為即便這是一個再普通不過的問題，她都不確定自己夠不夠資格這麼問。

電話那一頭的人停頓半晌，他的嗓音仍然有些刺耳，但某些稜角卻似乎變得有些柔軟。「是的。我很好。」

一陣漫長的沈默在兩人之間蔓延。

「你在…工作嗎？」她試著問道。

他停頓。「現在嗎？是的。那…你呢？」

「沒有。」

氣氛漸漸變得尷尬，路易絲閉上雙眼，想像著兩人曾經共享過的那些闇影、鬼魂和迴音緩緩在空氣中漫開。肌膚之親的承諾在黑暗中低喃細語。交換的誓言在烈日下閃閃發光。

她再次打破靜默。

「我…我們去海邊的時候，我們有在水邊散過步嗎？」現在換她自己的聲音聽起來沙啞而疲倦了。「不是…不是和漢娜的那一次。就只有我們。」

「你打來就是要問我們有沒有去過海邊？」這一次，他嗓音中的稜角可一點也不溫柔了。

確實沒有合理的答案，這句話聽起來是這樣的愚蠢，而她只是藉故打了這通電話。也許她真的是。她抬手指捏住鼻梁，動作定格在雙眼之間，她按捺著用拇指去按無名指的衝動，那是曾經戴著婚戒的位置。「你記得嗎？」

「我記得帶著漢娜的那一次。」

女兒的名字就像烙印在喉嚨裡的傷口。而因為她了解他，她幾乎能看見、聽見他遏止自己說出句子的結尾，像是埋起舊傷痕似的將一切放回心底。漢娜在海邊。漢娜去衝浪。黃色的風箏，濕黏沙灘上的串串腳印，漢娜跑在她的父母之前。伊恩的手臂環著路易絲的腰間，他的鼻息縈繞在她耳畔。她緊緊閉上雙眼。

「我想不是和漢娜的那一次，」她說。「我們在沙灘上散步，然後…然後你拿著我的鞋子，還記得嗎？」

伊恩深深地吸一口氣，語氣聽起來像是失去了耐性。「不。我不記得。」

這也不代表什麼，她明白的。畢竟她也不可能記得所有的事，或許真的有那麼一次吧。這就是回憶的特性。它們總是以破碎的方式出現，而它們是會說謊的。她很可能跟他一塊兒到過海邊上百次，經歷那個瞬間幾十次，而這個— _那個瞬間，她的雙腳踩在沙裡，而她緊緊牽著他_ —就只是那些長期記憶裡的最珍貴的部分吧。

「好吧，」她輕聲說道。他歎一口氣，她能在腦海裡感受到伊恩是怎麼用雙臂抱著他，他的頭髮裡混合著肥皂、汗水和顏的氣味，有那麼一個瞬間，她想念他到近乎全身發疼的地步。

他在她耳邊說道，聲音苦澀的幾乎破碎。「晚安，路易絲。」

那陣感覺散去，而她再度孤單，只有毛衣牢牢地蓋在她身上。

「晚安，」她說。她靜靜聽著撥號的聲響，直到幾分鐘後，才終於掛上電話。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

伊恩的身體在她身前伸展開來，唯一的聲音來自於身下的床單，和兩人安靜、纏繞在一起的喘息。她親吻著他，感受著他緊貼著她胸口的心跳，她可以嚐到他唇邊的鹹味。是汗水，是淚水，也許是鹽水，因為他的肌膚上還有一點細沙的痕跡；她抬起手來抹去沙子。他寬大的手掌滑到她的膝蓋，使勁將她拉得離他更近，她發出一聲驚呼，他卻只是進得更深。她按著他背部緊繃的肌肉，指尖忍不住蜷曲。

他在她耳邊說著柔軟而不成句型的話語，但她沒聽清楚，僅是將抓著他的手收得更緊；她哭喊著他的名字，她將他抱得如此緊，因為她無法忍受失去他。

（而他說了些什麼一點也不重要。）

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

當她告訴他的時候，他們的女兒正在後院裡。漢娜唱著自己編的歌，音量由小漸漸轉大，她測試著聲音的音量。大部份的歌詞都是咿呀兒語，但有一句歌詞她一定特別喜歡，因為她一直重複地吟唱。

_在深處，在深處，幽藍邊界，天空之下，我會在那裏找到你—_

駭人聽聞，她父親的表情像是遭受了酷刑。路易絲想開口要她停止歌唱，但又不想讓女兒發現家裡有什麼地方不對勁，於是她再次闔上嘴巴。她起伏俏皮的歌聲繼續悠揚。

伊恩抬起眼。臉頰和喉頭的肌肉緊繃，有那麼一刻，她能清楚地看見他眼角的線條和嘴邊的形狀。她看見了他老去的模樣。

「你不知道，」他說，嗓音微微顫抖。「你不可能知道。」

她不發一語。她知道這只是他拒絕相信這一切的第一步而已，他的悲傷將日益壯大繼而崩潰。她不需要告訴他她為什麼會知道，為什麼她確切知道，而在他的怒氣能夠平息之前，這一切就會逝去。他的怒氣會撕裂他們的婚姻，因為這沒有商量的餘地，失去希望和拒絕相信比什麼都要惡毒，她始終保守的秘密剝奪了他能夠選擇的任何機會。

她一直眺望著遠方，隨後將自己拉回現實，她伸出手去抓他，但伊恩躲開了。

「你怎麼能—你怎麼 _可以_ —」他說著，若不是她早將自己的心釘在那張椅子上，那股赤裸裸的悲傷一定會將她襲倒在地。外頭，他們的女兒再一次地唱起那段副歌。

_在深處，在深處，幽藍邊界，天空之下，我會在那裏找到你—_

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

後來她沒有再見到伊恩，直到漢娜的第三個忌日。

純屬巧合。每一年，她都會回到那些他們曾經幸福的地方。每一年，她都會去某個和漢娜有過共同回憶的地方。她會閉上雙眼，試著回到那個時刻，試圖再經歷一次，但她發現非線性的時間並不能強求。

今年（第三年）她回到那個湖邊。好幾年前，在一切發生之前，他們曾經在那裡露營。他們會在湖邊玩耍。她想要再次捕捉那個回憶。她離開大學來到湖畔，孩子的笑聲從崎嶇的沙壁下傳來。幾個人望著她。她看起來一定跟這個地方十分格格不入，窄裙和大衣對於湖邊的冷風來說太過單薄。

_在深處，在深處，幽藍邊界，天空之下，我會在那裏找到你—_

其中一句兒歌的片段閃進腦海裡，她抬起雙臂環抱住自己，閉上雙眼，但卻明白這只是回憶。

「路易絲。」

她睜開眼睛，抬起眼時，伊恩就站在那裡。他的神情滿是警戒。

「你—」她說，搶在他之前。她吞吞口水。「你在這裡做什麼？」

「我一向都會來這裡，」他回應，轉頭看向湖面。「在這個日子。」

當然了。如果這是他常來的地方，她對於自己的闖入感到些微的不好意思，她僅僅環抱住自己，視線緊鎖著地面。

「我在想那一天，」她說。「跟漢娜一起。還有風箏。」

那個風箏是她和她父親幾週前一起組裝的，用膠水、線還有冰棒棍。自願協助她完成風箏的父親只能擔任助手，漢娜想要創造一個屬於自己的風箏，並拒絕接受任何來自於父親的物理法則和建議。她會拖著風箏經過沙子和水面，飛不起來的時候，風箏就變成了一艘船。

一抹幾不可察的微笑掠過伊恩的臉，路易絲能看出他正在回想。她盯著他嘴角的弧度，這才發現自己有多麽渴望能看見這個表情。她已經很多年沒看過了。

稍縱即逝，然後他移開目光。

「是的，」他說。「我也常想起那一天。」

她闖入了這裡。他將這個地方當作紀念悲傷的私有地，但是她卻這麼理直氣壯地侵門踏戶。天氣越來越冷。她用手背擦擦鼻子。

_我們會沿著岸邊走；水花會輕輕拍打我的腳踝，細沙會沈進我的腳趾間。你會用其中一隻手拿著我們的鞋子，另一隻手悄悄牽起我。_

_我們會一直走，我的手牽著你的手，微風吹撫過我的臉龐。我會轉過身來，將我的唇按在你的唇上，而你的親吻溫暖柔軟，兩雙唇依偎的感覺如此熟悉，就像家一樣…_

「路易絲？」

她又開始了。伊恩緊盯著她。她擠出一個微弱而疲憊的笑，回頭看向方才孩子們在玩樂的水岸邊。他並沒有跟隨她的目光，僅是望著她，而她卻發現自己希望他離開。這一刻的她承受不了他的凝視，因為她所能感受到的就只有他吻上她時的影子。

沙壁下的孩子們喊著同伴們的名字，並尖叫著用冰涼的水花潑灑著彼此。伊恩仍然望著她。

「你想去散散步嗎？」他終於問道，語氣平靜。

這句話讓她毫無防備，但她還是下意識地搖搖頭。

「來吧。我們到水邊走走。」

路易絲稍稍側過頭，感受著漸漸揚起的冷風纏上她落在臉邊的髮絲。她是直接從學校過來的，而她的穿著一點也不適合散步，她低頭望著雙腳，但他早已經預想到這個藉口了。

「我來拿吧，」他說著，這幾個字有些生硬，像是十年前從某什麼人那裡傳來的回音。這句話聽起來怪異，有些不自然。她抬起頭來。有很長的一段時間，她就只是看著他，突然什麼話也說不出口。

_還記得嗎？_

_不，我不記得。_

空氣稀薄了起來，而伊恩的目光仍然沒有離開她。她終於點點頭。

她腳下的沙子— _曾經，現在，未來也將_ —很冰涼。他站在一邊，略微尷尬的垂下目光，她彎下身子，踢掉腳上的鞋。他提起鞋子，緊抿著雙唇，然後背過身去。

她跟著他沿著沙壁向下走，走向那條灰藍交織的海岸線。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

「 _我愛你，_ 」在她耳邊，伊恩輕聲呢喃。

她將他抱得更緊了。

 

 

 

 

 

__________________________________________

翻譯君：

Arrival這部片真的虐戀的最佳代表。無論怎麼看都覺得又虐又感動。

誠摯希望Amy Adams下一次入圍艾美獎或是奧斯卡必拿獎，Sharp Object真的太厲害，也希望Jeremy Renner繼續演好片，帶著十年多前Hurt Locker的氣勢再入圍一次奧斯卡。


End file.
